You left me and I still came back
by vampiremermaid1234
Summary: Katherine never left the other side. She escaped before the other side disappeared. Stefan and her meet for the first time after she came back from death.


**This is my first fanfiction. :) This takes place sometime after Katherine died and the other side disappeared. Btw I don't own TVD obviously, If I did then there wouldn't have been a 3 week break. This may be or oneshot or I might continue I'm not sure yet.**

"Elena?" Katherine was sitting on the couch in Stefan's and damon's living room. "Guess again. I'll give you a hint, you stuck a magical stake in her heart and let her disappear into darkness without giving it a second thought." "Katherine?"

Katherine got off the couch and walked towards Stefan. "Aleast you got it on the 2nd try." Stefan looked at her in surprise. "But you died.

How did you escape.." Katherine cut him off walking around the living room stopping to pour wine into a glass. "I was being sucked into obliviousness but I wasn't the only one. There was many witches who were desperate to get out of there. One of them found a way to protect us from disappearing from the other side and with my cleverness of course we found a way back to this hell of a world."

Stefan couldn't believe it. When he stabbed her he thought he lost her forever. He went to say something but was at a lost of words. Was this a good thing? Of course Katherine was back. But was that a good thing? No one else would think so but Stefan couldn't help but be happy about it. "Hello? I haven't left yet." Stefan woke from his trance of thought. "I don't know what to say." Katherine roles his eyes at him taking a drink of wine. "What about I'm sorry I let you die for Elena, or maybe sorry I didn't care that you may be gone forever." Stefan looked away from her, he didn't think about what he was doing when he stabbed her knowing the other side was being sucked into oblivion. He was mad at her for lying to him and hurting him and Elena. What if there was a way to save both of them. What if he killed her when he didnt have too. Stefan started to feel regret towards the whole thing but was still angry. Katherine always had to get what she wanted even if it toke away everything from the people around her. "You're always going to choose Elena over me even when she left you." Katherine felt tears in her eyes but she wouldn't cry in front of Stefan or anyone, she never would. She was Katherine Pierce. "You toke over Elena's body and stabbed her with a vampire virus that could make her kill all of us." Stefan let out quietly but at the same time angry. "She shoved the cure down my throat." "You could have told me that you were in Elena's body and maybe I would have helped you." Stefan now sat down on the couch stressed out from the whole thing. "Yeah sure. Come on be realistic Stefan. You wouldn't ever put Elena at risk for me no matter what she does to you."

"How do you know?" Stefan questioned finally looking at Kathrine again." "Because I know you better than you or Elena ever will. I love you Stefan and you killed me. You were the only person in this world I cared about." "You left for more than 100 years, you can't just come back and expect me to love you the same way I did as a human when you compelled me." Katherine stepped over to Stefan starring him in the eyes. "So it meant nothing to you when you slept with me or when you almost kissed me while we were stuck in the safe together? What about when you saved me from falling to my death off the tower and convincing me to live even though I knew I had little time left and didn't see the point. Stefan looked into her eyes and noticed the tears she was holding back. "You've always said you hated me for dating both you and Damon. Well, what did Elena do. I thought she kissed him while she still dated you. Oh guess I was wrong?" Katherine sarcastically smirked. It wasn't fair Elena got always got what she wanted. She didn't care about Stefan depiste him giving her everything. Stefan ignored her question. He didn't want to admit that Elena broke his heart just like Katherine did 160 years ago. He didn't want it to happen again even if loved her. He always got hurt when he fell in love. He didn't want to tell her how killing her was the hardest thing he ever did. Stefan looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Well I'm always here if you realize that our relationship meant more than you and Elena's ever would have." Katherine went to walk away. Stefan ran with vampire speed and kissed her. Kathrine smiled pulling into the kiss. "I always love you." Stefan said in-between kissing her, "You have to promise me something first. She said staring into his eyes. "That this is forever. You won't leave me if she dumps Damon for you." "You left me. I would have never left you." Katherine look at her feet. "Well you killed me so I think we're even." Stefan looked at her; watching as the sadness flooded her eyes again. Stefan felt bad. He was just trying to protect Elena. If she didn't shove the stupid cure down her throat none of this would have happen. "It's ok. I found a way back Stefan." He pulled her into his arms smiling. "I love you too Stefan."


End file.
